Punk Mob Princess
by LovinLiason2
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP! The reopening of The Cellar has hookups and breakups with secrets revealed and new ones to uncover.
1. Prologue

_This is my first fan fic so it may be terrible. _

_**Punk Mob Princess**_

_**Summary-**_** What if Jason Morgan had a kid he never knew about? What if she wasn't a kid,but was in college. What if she suddenly came into his life. This is the story about how Alexandria Sophia Morgan affects the residents of Port Charles, some good, some bad and how she makes Jason go after what she really wants-his family.**

**Characters- Most of the people on GH**

**Rated-T**

**There are a few things you need to know about this story. I know it is not possible for Jason Morgan to have a child that is 19 years old,but go with it. Liz and Lucky aren't getting a divorce...yet. Lucky has been having an affair with Sam and Liz doesn't know it. Jason and Liz still love each other and want to be together. The truth about Jake isn't out...yet. Robin and Patrick are still broken up. Lulu and Logan are still together. He didn't sleep with Maxie or make that bet. Maxie and Coop broke up for unknown reasons. Spinelli is over that fact that Lulu doesn't want him and he has a small crush on Georgie. I think that is it!**

**Couples- Liason, JnR friendship, Scrubs, LL3, LuSam, G-Spin, and some Skate and CarJax.**

**Of Course I don't own GH or its characters and if I did the show would be a lot different.**

**Lets get started...**

_**Prologue**_

"_**I can't believe I am doing this, I didn't think this through. It was impulsive. I should go back,but it is too late now. I'm at the penthouse. He doesn't even know I exist! From what my mom says, He came to Italy on "business" and was recovering his broken heart. This girl choose this loser over him. They met at a local bar and had a summer fling. Fling. My mom was never the relationship type. It was nothing serious,well until my mom got pregnant. She was gonna tell him,but before she could he said he was going back to his hometown,ready to face the fact that he wasn't the woman he loved's first pick. She didn't want him "tied down" so she says. I wouldn't even be here if my grandma didn't talk her out of it. I was basically raised by my grandma,but I lived in a 2 bedroom apartment in the wrong side of town with my mom. I guess living in the rough side of the neighborhood had an effect on me. I first dyed my hair when I was 13. After that came ear, nose, and belly button piercings. My mom isn't the mom of the year type either. I drink-a lot and sometimes smoke. My mom doesn't really care. She told me about him though. She keep tabs on him. I know that he has been married twice and is a mob enforcer or coffee importer, I don't really know. My mom says I have his eyes. But I have to see for myself. The main reason I am here is because my mom and I got in a fight about how she parties more than I do and ended up buying a plane ticket and looking up his address. And now I am here. I am in front of the door. I knock. I hear a man's voice.**_

"_I'm coming"_

_**He opens the door. He has dark blondish brown hair and blue eyes, my blue eyes and really doesn't care what he wears- simple black tee and jeans. I now know where I get my style from.**_

"_Hi, Are you Jason Morgan?"_

"_Yes, Are you a friend of Spinelli's?"_

"_Spinell-who?, never mind, no."_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_I'm your daughter"_

_**Read and Review. Tell me what you think!**_


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"_I'm your daughter"_

"_I don't have a daughter"_

"_Yeah, You do..."_

Alex hands Jason a piece of paper. Jason looked at the paper. It was a birth certificate. It was a legit paper. He would have to have Spinelli check it later. He looked at Alex. She did have his grandmother's eyes. He had to let her explain herself.

" _I know it is hard to understand..."_

" _Come In."_

Jason let the brown haired girl in his penthouse. She had a black suitcase and a gray beaten up messenger bag over her shoulder. She put her stuff down.

"_Mind If I sit down?"_

"_Sure"_

Alex sat down on the couch and immediately started biting her nails. Jason observed her. She had brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. Her hair covered her face. She had her ears and nose pierced. She looked somewhat like Robin. But he was sure he didn't have a kid with Robin. She was wearing a black tee and a jean skirt with black converse on her feet.

"_So are you going to explain?"_

Jason said breaking the silence.

"_Well first off I'm Alex"_

"_I'm Jason,but you should know that"_

"_I'm sorry to barge into your home like this. You look busy."_

There were boxes and papers all over the room.

"_No, This is just business. I'm moving some stuff around."_

"_Oh, Where should I start"_

She got up and started walking around.

"_You went to Italy years ago. When you first came to town, you went to this local bar. You sat next to this girl, Celest Gomez_

Jason's expression quickly changed with the mention of the name. He remembered the name and the girl. She was hard to forget.

" _You guys had a summer romance. Celest found out she was pregnant. When she goes to the hotel you are staying at, she finds out you are leaving. She decides not to tell you because she doesn't want you to be tied down. Nine Months later, she gives birth to me, Alexandria Sophia Morgan."_

"_Wow, I have a daughter..."_

Jason sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hands.

" _I know it is a shock"_

Alex sits down next to him.

" _If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"_

" _We got into a fight about how she parties more than me. Lets face it my mom isn't the mom type, she is basically a slut..."_

Alex chuckles and Jason smiles.

"_And you decided to come here..."_

"_Yep, but I can stay at a hotel and be on a flight in the morning"_

She gets up.

" _Nice to meet you"_

"_Wait..."_

She turns around and stares at the enforcer.

" _You can stay here as long as you want to. I would like to get to know you"_

He gets up.

" _Oh Thank You!"_

She gives him a hug.

" _Oh, Sorry...impulse. You don't seem like the hug type anyway"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Where do I put my stuff?"_

"_Upstairs and it is the first door on the left"_

"_Okay, Thank You"_

She picks up her bags and stops at the steps. She turns and looks at Jason.

" _I am looking forward to getting to know you too."_

She starts up the stairs. Jason pinches the bridge of his nose and says to himself.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_

" _A whole lot of Trouble!"_

Alex yells from up the stairs.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the Jackal

**I am appreciating all the reviews. Thanks. I have something else you should know about the story. Anthony Zacchara is still trying to get Sonny and Jason's territory.**

Damian Spinelli entered his home to find his friend Jason Morgan or Stone Cold sitting on the couch.

"_Hello Stone Cold"_

"_Hey Spinelli, I have to talk to you about something"_

"_What is it Stone Cold? Is there something the Godfather wants me to use my skills for or is there a text message you want me to decipher?"_

"_No, nothing like that"_

Just then a girl comes down the stairs in a black Cami and long dark blue pajama bottoms. Her hair was in a messy bun. Spinelli looked at the girl. He was mesmerized with the young woman's interesting features. She was beautiful.

"_Hey Jason, do you have anything to drink?"_

She stops at the foot of the stairs. She looks at Jason then at Spinelli.

"_Oh, we have a visitor, I'm Alex"_

She pulls out her hand and Spinelli willingly shakes it.

"_Even though it is a pleasure, you are mistaken. The Jackal is not a visiting. This penthouse is mine just as much as it is Stone Cold's. Even though Stone Cold pays the rent which I am grateful for by the way." _Spinelli looked at Jason then back at Alex. _"May I ask who are you Punk Princess?"_

"_Punk Princess? I guess I can deal with that. You live here with Jason?"_

"_Yes, I live here with Stone Cold"_

"_Stone Cold..." _Alex looks at Jason. "_It fits..."_

"_Not meaning to be rude,but you haven't answered my question...who are you?"_

"_I am Jason's daughter"_

"_What?!... Stone Cold, You have more spawn than the innocent one?!"_

"_Who is the innocent one?" _Alex asked.

Jason gets up and injects.

"_No One"_

He looked at Spinelli angrily.

"_Okay"_

"_Why didn't you tell me Stone Cold?"_

Spinelli looks at Jason with a look which makes you think his puppy just died.

"_I didn't know Spinelli, I just found out"_

"_No offense to the Punk Princess, but how can you be sure?"_

"_Don't we look alike?"_

Alex puts her arm around Jason's shoulders and puts on a goofy grin. Jason puts on an uncomfortable face. They both stare at Spinelli. They look alike besides in the eyes. She has basically all his facial features,but in a more feminine way.

"_Wow, You do!"_

Alex takes her arm off Jason's shoulders and Jason has a surprised look on his face because he didn't think they looked alike at all.

"_Now that we have that settled...Can I have a drink?"_

"_I have orange soda and bbq chips if it pleases Fair Stone Cold's daughter!"_

"_I like Punk Princess better and I am more of a grape and sour cream and onion kind of girl."_

She walks over to the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of tequila.

"_I was thinking more of an alcoholic beverage"_

Jason quickly walks over to where she is and grabs the bottle from her hands.

"_Celest, lets you drink?"_

"_Uh...Yeah"_

She tries to grab the bottle,but Jason puts it behind his back.

"_Well as long as you are living here you aren't!"_

"_Fine...I didn't expect to go into dad mode the first five hours I'm here!"_

She angrily stomps up the stairs and slams her room door.

"_Stone Cold, she is ..."_

"_different?"_

"_No, amazing"_

Jason stares at Spinelli

"_So you like her?"_

"_Well besides her not enjoying orange soda and bbq chips, She is excellent"_

"_Can you show her around tomorrow?"_

"_Sure, I think I can do that. Now I am off to my regrettably pink room"_

Spinelli runs up the stairs leaving Jason there to think.

**Wow she is going to be more than I expected, Mother like Daughter. I never thought I would be able to be a father since giving up Jake. Uhhh... I can think about Jake . If I do that means I will start thinking about Elizabeth and my family and Lucky. Lucky has everything I want,but can't have. I love Elizabeth so much. Uhhh.. I can't think about it!**

Jason grabs a glass and the tequila bottle and heads up stairs.

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Tour Begins

**The Tour Begins**

Spinelli and Jason were up early, well early for Alex. She was getting use to the time. Jason was talking on the phone about "business" and Spinelli was in the kitchen preparing Alex a breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. Around 9:30, Alex came downstairs, fully dressed in a red tank top and ripped blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing small red earrings.

"_Do you guys always get up this early?"_

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Jason shut his phone.

_'Good Morning to you too"_

Spinelli comes out of the kitchen and sets a tray of food on the coffee table.

"_Oh, Good breakfast!"_

Jason jumps for the food,but is too late because Spinelli moves the tray out of his way.

" _Sorry, Stone Cold. It is for the Awesome One"_

Jason and Spinelli look at Alex. She walks over to the food and gets in front of Jason.

"_Thanks Spinelli. I don't think someone has ever made breakfast for me before"_

She stretches which rides her tank top up exposing her a part of her back. Jason notices a Chinese symbol on her lower back. It looks sort of like Brenda's tattoo.

"_What is that?"_

"_What_? She turns her head and notices he is staring at her tattoo. _ Oh, my tat?"_

"_Yeah, your tattoo. Celest, let you get one?"_

"_She has five"_

"_Yeah, I know"_

Spinelli injects into the conversation.

"_I see that your body art is in Chinese. What does it mean?"_

"_It means fun"_

She takes a piece of toast and bites into it. She flirtatiously smiles at Spinelli. This causes Spinelli to feel uncomfortable and happy. Uncomfortable because his employer was in the room and Happy because he would never think a woman like Alex would give her the time a day let alone flirt with him.

He sits on the couch and Alex follows. Jason tries to change the conversation because the moments that just occurred brought a fatherly reaction.

"_So what do you guys have planned for today?"_

"_Well, what do you guys do in Port Chuck?"_

She gets up from her seat and starts to walk around.

"_Spinelli can show you around"_

"_Okay...Dad"_

"_Okay"_

"_It is great to see you guys bonding!_" Spinelli injects.

Just then Jason's phone rings.

"_Okay...Yeah...I'll Be There_ . He hangs up._ I have business to take care of"_

"_Mob Business?"_

Alex takes a sip of her orange juice.

"_Coffee Business"_

"_Whatever puts you to sleep at night. I'm cool with it. It is none of my business what you do for a living"_

"_How do you know about Stone Cold and The Godfather's business?"_

"_You act like there is no newspapers, Internet, or news in Europe. I kept up with the Lorenzo Alcazar case. It was interesting...I may want to do that someday"_

"_What?"_

"_Not Kill people, be a lawyer"_

"_Oh...well I got to go"_

Jason puts on his leather jacket and heads for the door.

"_Bye, See you later!"_

Alex smiles and waves.

"_Bye"_

Jason smiles back then leaves.

"_He isn't the bedside manner type is he?"_

"_Stone Cold is a complicated soul epsically with his secret pain"_

"_Secret Pain?"_

Spinelli nods.

"_I guess you aren't going to tell me which means I will have to find out myself"_

"_Okay Mob Princess, do as you wish"  
_

"_I will"_

She looks at her nearly empty glass. She grabs her white purse that is sitting on the table and pulls out a small bottle of alcohol. She opens it and pour it in her orange juice. As she is about to take a sip, Spinelli stops her.

"_I don't think Stone Cold would like you drinking."_

"_A sip wouldn't hurt will it?"_

She smiles at Spinelli.

" _I guess not"_

She downs the drink in one big sip.

"_Great!, I will just get my bag and we can get started!"_

She runs up the steps leaving Spinelli to wonder about the girl with a taste for alcohol.


	5. The Real Grey's Anatomy

**This chapter is kind of long, but important because it introduces Alex to some characters.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**The Real Grey's Anatomy**

"_Why the hell are we at a hospital?"_

"_I had previous plans with the wise one and I think you should acquaint yourself with her"_

"_Oh"_

Alex and Spinelli were in the lounge on the 10th floor of GH.

"_You sit in the waiting area and I will be back soon"_

"_Okay"_

Alex sat down and watched Spinelli run off. Soon a tall brunette came by the couch. She was in her scrubs and was probably going on break. She looked like an intern or one of those princesses or the best friend in those romantic comedies that always get the guy at the end. Even though Alex loved the stories, she always thought they were kind of predictable.

"_Do you need help with something?"_

"_Oh no, I'm waiting for a friend"_

"_Okay"_

She walks away. Alex had a feeling she had seen her before,but couldn't remember where. She suddenly remembered. She saw her picture on Jason's fireplace in the penthouse. _"Excuse me",_Alex got up, leaving her messenger bag on the seat. The young intern turned around.

"_Yes?"_

"_How do you know Jason Morgan?"_

"_Um...He is my brother, why?"_

Alex was kinda shocked. She didn't know Jason had any siblings or that she had any aunts, but she didn't ask either.

"_I'm his daughter"_

"_What? Jason doesn't have a daughter!"_

"_This is a shock,but it is true"_

"_Jason doesn't have any kids"_

"_He didn't know until yesterday"_

"_I don't believe this."_

"_Well, if someone came up to me and told me I had a niece, I wouldn't believe it either"_

"_I will have to call Jason about this, but I don't know you so I have no right to call you a liar or judge you"_

"_You can call him. I'm Alex by the way, but you can call me Alexandria, if you want, oh god, I'm rambling. I tend to do that"_

"_It is alright Alex, I'm Emily"_

"_I know this is weird, but do you want to have lunch sometime?"_

"_Sure, I'll give you my number"_

Emily took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. She went to the nurse's station and wrote her number down. _"Here" _She handed her the paper. Alexandria put it in her pocket.

"_Thanks" _

"_Okay, bye"_

"_Bye"_

Alex sat back on the couch and Emily boarded the elevator and immediately pulled out her cell phone and hit the number "5". She had Jason's number on speed dial.

"_Jase..."_

"_Hey Em, Is anything wrong?"_

"_No, but do you have a daughter?"_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_She was at the hospital, It is true!"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah, she was just waiting for someone"_

"_I'll explain later"_

"_Okay"_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

Alex was wondering why Spinelli was taking so long. She had a short attention span. She was bored. She decided to listen to her IPOD. She pulled it out her bag. She put on her headphones and they started blaring rock music. After about a minute, she paused the music when she saw two doctors arguing. One was a male. The Aerocrombie model type of guy. A guy would looks like he shouldn't be a doctor. Well McDreamy doesn't either. The other one was a female. She was pretty. She had this innocence about her in the eyes. She looked smart too, but in the "I graduated first in my class at Harvard" kind of smart. She started to ease drop.

"_You should not let our break up affect our jobs" _, said the male

" _I'm not I just think some other doctor can help you!", _screamed the female.

"_Well, I want you to help me!"_

"_I have other patients"_

"_They aren't critical, are they!?"_

"_Patrick, why don't you find Leyla, I'm sure she would gladly help!"_

Both doctors went their separate ways. The guys went to press the elevator button and the girl went to look at some charts. _"You screwed up?", _Alex asked the guy. _"Yeah, I did". _He took one look at the doctor and boarded the elevator. The girl went over and sat on the chair just left of Alexandria was siting. "_You look like you had a bad day" _The woman looked at Alex. _"Sorry, none of my business"\_

"_Yeah"_

"_...But if want to talk, I am all ears, I'm Alex"_

She took out her headphones.

"_I'm Robin, I have nothing to talk about"_

"_Yeah, yelling at Dr. McHottie is nothing"_

"_Dr. McHottie?"_

"_Grey's Anatomy is like my favorite show, for the sex and drama,not the blood or medical lingo, but it is the perfect show, well besides One Tree Hill, gotta love those Scott boys!"_

Robin and Alex laughed.

"_You won't blab my problems to anyone"_

"_I'm new in town, so I have nobody to blab to well ,besides Spinelli, if you can call him human and my dad, but we don't talk much since I don't know him"  
_

"_You don't know your dad?"_

"_Not well"_

"_Oh"_

"_I like your nose ring, sorry completely random"_

"_Thanks, I like yours too"_

"_Yeah, I have to go buy some new rings though"_

"_You said Spinelli before right"_

"_Yeah, you know him"_

"_Yes, but not very well. I know his boss, we are friends. Well Jason and I aren't close like we once where,but friends. We haven't talk much since I came back to town and we didn't really end things on the best terms either"_

"_End Things?"_

"_We were together for about 2 years on and off"_

"_oh"_

"_But it was a long time ago"_

"_Was it serious?"_

"_After, I didn't think I could love anyone again, Jason was there and after the accident, Jason couldn't talk to anyone either"_

"_accident?"_

"_Jason's brother AJ was driving drunk and Jason tried to stop him. The car crashed and Jason's head hit a rock and his skull almost came off"_

"_Ouch!?"_

"_Jason had a total personality shift. Once golden boy turned into a motorcycle riding bad boy"_

"_golden boy?"_

"_Jason was a straight A student, captain of the soccer and football team. He was..."_

"_Perfect?"_

"_Yeah, I had a little crush on him. Almost every girl did"_

"_I'm not surprised"_

"_Has anyone told you that you are a good listener?"_

"_My mom says I get it from my dad"_

"_Who is your dad? I may know him"_

"_I know you know him"_

"_Well, I won't know unless you tell me"_

"_Jason"_

"_Jason who?"_

"_Jason Morgan"_

"_Why are you lying to me?"_

"_I'm Not!"_

"_You are, Jason doesn't have a daughter or kids for that matter"_

Robin starts to get up. _"I know it is hard to believe,but it is true!"_Alex follows her to the nurses station. _"It isn't believable, he would have told me"._ Robin stares at her. _"I have proof". _Alexandria walks to her messenger bag and pulls out a piece of paper. "_Here". _She hands the paper to Robin. Robin looks at it. _"A birth certificate..." _Robin hands the paper back to Alex and goes behind the desk and starts looking at a chart.

"_So do you believe me?"_

Robin looks up at Alex.

"_The papers are legit, but I don't know why Jason didn't tell me"_

"_He didn't know until yesterday"_

Robin's pager goes off.

"_I have a surgery. Maybe we can talk later?"_

"_sure, you know where to reach me!"_

Robin boards the elevator and Alex takes a seat right by her bag. She takes out her sketch book and starts to draw. Drawing was one of her talents. Alex wanted to draw something that mattered and meant something to somebody. She didn't know exactly what she was drawing, but she knew inspiration would come soon.

"_Are you Alex?"_

Alex looked up at a brunette nurse. The nurse looked like she was a makeup model in those make up commercials. She had fair skin and was a unique beauty.

"_Yeah, and you are?"_

"_Elizabeth, Spinelli wanted me to tell you he was on his way"_

"_Ok, Thanks Elizabeth"_

"_If you don't mind me asking, what are you drawing?"_

"_I don't know yet"_

"_Mind if I sit down?"_

"_Sure"_

Elizabeth takes a seat by Alexandria.

"_You are good"_

"_Thanks, Do you draw?"_

Alex looked up at the woman.

"_I use to paint"_

"_Use to?"_

"_I had my son, Cameron and I stopped"_

"_Oh, maybe you should start again?"_

"_Yeah, maybe...one time I painted the wind"_

"_The wind?"_

"_I was inspired"_

"_By what?"_

"_A guy"_

"_Of course..."_

"_After all these years, I'm still in love with him too."_

Another nurse came. She looked like she was in charge of everyone and didn't take any shit. Alex wasn't scared of her though.

" _Nurse Spencer, Dr. Drake needs your assistance in surgery"_

"_Okay, Epiphany"_

Epiphany goes to the nurses station and Elizabeth gets up.

" _I have to go"_

"_Okay, bye"_

"_See you later"_

Elizabeth made her way down the hall. The thing Alexandria didn't know was that they didn't have a connection just in art, but in something so much more. Just then Alex saw Spinelli and this girl walking down the hall.

"_Finally"._Alex gets up."_What took you so long!"_

"_Spinelli was helping me with something, sorry"_

"_It's okay. I met my aunt, my dad's ex , and a cool nurse in 30 minutes! Are you the Wise one?"_

"_Georgie"_

"_Oh, Ready to go Spinelli?"_

"_Yes, Awesome One"_

"_Bye Georgie"_

"_Bye Faithful Friend and dispenser of wisdom!"_

Georgie goes down the hall and Spinelli and Alex stand there.

"_Ready?"_

"_No, You like Georgie!"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Yeah, you do. I can tell by the look on your face. She likes you too!_

"_She does?"_

"_Yes! It is obvious!"_

"_Who did you meet?"_, said Spinelli, trying to change the conversation.

"_Emily, she seemed cool, a little bit shocked though. I'm going to have lunch with her one day"_

"_I will be sure to have plans that day"_

"_With Georgie?"_

"_No-Maybe, who else did you meet"_

"_Robin, she was nice, but was kind of defensive though. When I told her I was Jason's daughter, she acted liked she was betrayed or something. I like her though"_

"_Anyone else?"_

"_Elizabeth, She was an artist and she is cool. I want to spend more time with her "_

"_Does she know you are Stone Cold's daughter?"_

"_No, should she?"_

"_She and Stone Cold have a difficult relationship"_

"_Does this deal with his "secret pain"?"_

"_Part of it...yes"_

"_Oh..."_

Spinelli's phone rings

"_The Jackal...Yes, Blonde One...be there soon"_

He hangs up the phone

"_Where are we going now?"_

"_To visit Fair Lulu"_

"_Ok"_

They board the elevator and head to their next destination.


	6. The Q's

**Sorry it took me so long to post this! Enjoy! Since people are dying during the Black and White Ball, they won't die in this story or any other of my stories unless I say something.**

**-Anna**

**The Q's**

**11:30**

Spinelli and Alex entered the huge mansion. Alice the maid opened the door.

"_Mr. Jackal, why are you here and who is this?"_

"_Dominator, we are here for Fair Lulu"_

"_I'll get here, you guys go into the den."_

Spinelli and Alexandria enter the big and spacious room to find Edward, Monica, and Tracy sitting there doing their morning activities.

"_Spaghetti, why are you here?"_,said Tracy

"_Me and the Awesome One are here for Fair Lulu"_

"_The Awesome One?"_

"_That's me, but call me Alex"_

"_It is obvious that it is you, isn't it"_

"_Tracy, stop being rude in my house. She didn't do anything to you!"_

"_Thank You, Ms..."_

"_Quartermaine, but call me Monica and that is Edward and that's Tracy"_

"_You have a beautiful home, Monica"_

Alex starts to look around.

"_Thank you, Alex"_

"_So Spicoli, what do you have planned to do with my step-daughter?"_

"_We are showing the Awesome One around. She is new to town."_

"_Where have you been?",_ said Edward, entering the conversation

"_The hospital"_

"_NO WAY!"_

Everyone turns to Alex, who is holding up a picture.

"_How do you know this guy?!"_

"_He is my son, Jason"_

"_Spinelli, why didn't you tell me?'  
_

"_It slipped my mind, Fair Alex"_

"_What are you talking about?", _said Tracy

"_This guy, Jason is my father"_

"_What?!", _said the Quartermaines

"_Jason has an illegitimate child! The scandal this is going to be!", _yelled Edward

"_Shut up, Edward! How did this happen and why didn't I know?", _said Alexandria's concerned and shocked grandmother.

" _He didn't know. My mom didn't tell him. He just found out yesterday"_

"_If you ask me, I'm not surprised. Illegitimate children is Sonny's past time Jason was sure to follow!"_

"_Shut up, Tracy!"_

"_Excuse Me!"_

"_Dear, Are you by any chance good at business?", _said Edward

"_Um...I had like a D in math"_

"_Well then, are you good with medicine, maybe you can follow in my son's footsteps"_

"_Blood gives me chills"_

"_K"_

"_I'm your grandmother, Edward is your great grandfather and Tracy is your aunt"_

"_Much to my dismay!", _said Tracy

"_Tracy don't be mean to my great granddaughter! It is nice to meet you, but Tracy and I have an ELQ meeting. I hope to see you soon"_

Tracy and Edward stand up and exit the den.

" _I will go check on Fair Lulu, so you and Stone Cold's Mom can talk"_

Spinelli runs out the room.

"_So?", _said Alexandria

"_Sit Down"_

"_Okay"_

Alex sits down.

"_I know this is hard to take in all at once"_

"_Yeah, you see I have three children, AJ, my oldest was always jealous of Jason. He was determined to make Edward proud. But he was murdered in the hospital."_

"_That's Ironic"_

"_Yes, Well then there is Emily, she was adopted, but I always thought of her as my own"_

"_I met here"_

"_At the hospital?"_

"_Yeah, she wasn't exactly excited to meet me"_

"_She has to get to know you. Jason is her big brother. She will warm up to you soon"_

"_Hopefully"_

"_And there is Jason. After the accident, I have to tell you about that-"_

"_Oh, it is okay, someone already told me"_

"_Who?"_

Alex closed her eyes trying to remember the name. She didn't have a good memory.

"_Oh, Robin Scorpio"_

"_She is a great girl. I'm sure she told you about her and Jason"_

"_That they dated"_

"_I always thought Jason and Robin were going to get married"_

"_She didn't tell me that"_

"_Oh, where was I? After the accident, Jason was distant. He didn't remember things and the family kept pushing him to be who he once was, which led to us losing him"_

"_losing him?"_

"_Jason couldn't take the Quartermaine lifestyle, so he left and started working with Sonny Corinthos"_

"_Are you close now?"_

"_Somewhat"_

"_That is great, but I have a question"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Where is my grandpa?"_

"_oh, Alan?"_

"_Yeah, I would like to meet him"_

"_I'm sorry Alex, but Alan is dead"_

"_Oh, I'm so so so sorry!"_

Alexandria put her hand on her mouth.

"_It is okay, you didn't know"_

"_But that doesn't give me the right to ask you all these questions! God, You must think I am a horrible person!"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Good, I am not always the best at first impressions"_

"_It is fine,dear"_

"_If you don't mind me asking, How did Alan die?"_

"_He had a heart attack"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry for your loss"_

"_It happened almost a year ago, I'm fine"_

Just then, Spinelli and a blond girl came into the room.

"_Are you ready, Amazing One?"_

"_Yeah, I guess"_

"_I have a surgery soon, so I should get going"_

"_Maybe you can go to lunch with me and Emily"_

"_Sure, I would like that"_

Monica exited and Spinelli and the blond girl walked up to Alexandria.

"_So you are Alex?"_

"_Yeah, you must be Lulu"_

"_Yeah, I didn't believe Spinelli when he said Jason had a kid, well besides Jake, but whatever"_

"_Jake? Who is Jake?"_

"_Someone Stone Cold wouldn't want you concerned with"_

"_Okay, Where are we going now?"_

"_To get coffee"_

"_At Kelly's? Blond One?"_

"_No, I was thinking Sonnybucks"_

"_What is Sonnybucks?"_

"_Yeah, Blond One, what is Sonnybucks?"_

"_Well since Alex is new and needs to get to know her dad, maybe she should learn the business"_

"_Coffee Business?"_

"_Yes, Alex and even though Jason is your dad, maybe you should get acquainted with Sonny. It is great to have a Mob Boss and Enforcer protecting you"_

"_I think I am going to like you Lulu"_

"_Same here, Alex, Same here"_


	7. Sonnybucks

**Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! In these next few chapters, Alex will meet more people and starts to get closer to Jason. She also finds out some truths. When Alex meets people, you will find out she may know some of them and some people won't like it though so that is when the conflict will begin. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Sonnybucks**

**12:30**

Spinelli, Lulu, and Alex enter the coffeehouse. "Wow, it is clean", said Alex. "Yeah", replied Lulu.

"I'll order, Blond One will you like the usual?".

"Yeah, Spinelli".

"What do you want Brunette One?"

"Just a coffee, black"

"Okay"

Spinelli goes to order their drinks and Lulu and Alex stand there.

"So?"

"Lets go talk to Sonny"

"Okay"

The girls walk up to these two tall guys standing in front of the door. They look like brothers.

"Hey Milo and Max"

"Hey Lulu", said Milo

"Why are you and your friend here?", said Max

"We are here to see Sonny"

"Mr. C isn't here at the moment"

"We will wait", said Alex

"I don't know who you are, so why would I let you in?"

"I'm Alex and I know for a fact that my dad can break you into three pieces. I can tell him you wouldn't let me in and that could happen or he could just fire you, either one. So maybe you should let me and Lulu in"

"How can your dad fire me?"

"Alex's dad is Jason", said Lulu

"Jason doesn't have kids", said Max

"Yeah, he does so let me in!", said Alex

"I can't do that"

"I think you can!"

Alex kicks him in his man parts. Max goes to the ground and Milo stands there. Lulu laughs. Spinelli comes with drinks in hand, wondering what just happened.

"You can go in", said Milo

"Thanks, Milo"

Alex kisses him on the cheek.

"I hope I will be seeing a lot of you soon"

She smiles and winks at Milo. Alex walks in the office followed by Lulu and Spinelli. Alex sits in Sonny's chair. Spinelli and Lulu sit in the chairs around the desk.

"Alex, I think you may not need Sonny or Jason's help. You seem like you can fend for yourself"

"Port Charles doesn't know what hit it!"

"Mr. Corinthos, sir might be in a meeting"

"Meeting? Is that code for hit or something", said Alex

"No"

"What does it mean then?"

"A meeting", said Lulu

"oh"

Lulu, Spinelli, and Alex laugh. They drink their coffees. As Alex entertains herself by spinning in the Mob Boss's Chair.

--

Sonny and Jason enter the coffeehouse after a long stressful meeting. They see Milo and Max sitting down.

"Milo, Max, why the hell are you sitting down and not guarding my office!?"

Milo and Max stand up. Jason and Sonny notice an icepack on Max's pants.

"Max, what is wrong with you?", said Jason.

"U mm...a girl, Lulu, and Spinelli wanted to see Mr. C and I said no. The girl didn't like the answer"

"What did this girl look like", said Sonny, both him and Jason were holding back laughter.

"She had brown hair with highlights and blue eyes. She had a nose ring too."

Jason's smile turned into a frown. He had yet to tell Sonny about Alex.

"I will just have to see who this girl is", said Sonny

Sonny starts walking to his office. Jason stands in his spot. Sonny stops.

"Come on Jason"

Jason reluctantly follows. They stop outside the door. They see the lights are turned off. They hear laughter and music. They open the door to find Alex spinning in Sonny's chair, drinking her coffee. Spinelli and Lulu are laughing . The music is blaring from a stereo near Sonny's desk. No one notices Sonny and Jason entering. They see Alex take a bottle from Sonny's desk. She pours it into her drink and Spinelli and Lulu's. They start drinking it. Sonny turns on the lights, which gets their attention.

"Hey guys!", said Alex.

Spinelli quickly moves his drink from in front of him.

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir, Stone Cold, How was your meeting?"

"Good, Spinelli", said Jason

"What the hell are you guys doing?", said Sonny

Alex turns down the music.

"Waiting for you", said Lulu

"Why did you break into my office and who are you?"

He points to Alex.

"Me? Alex Morgan, Pops didn't tell you about me?"

"Pops?"

"Yeah, Jason"

Sonny looks at Jason.

"I will tell you later"

Alex gets up.

"You must be Sonny"

"Yes, I am"  
"You are shorter than I thought"

"Sorry to disappoint you"

Sonny picks the bottle from his desk and puts it in his drawer.

"I like the coffeehouse. Well besides the grass plant thingys. What is up with that?"  
"What is up with you turning my office into a teen hangout?"

"What is up with you having alcohol in your desk when you have a perfectly good bar over there?"

"You have a point"

"I always do!"

"Spinelli, Lulu, why don't you take Alex to Kelly's?"

"Okay, Stone Cold"

Lulu and Spinelli exit.

"See you later Pops, Bye Dimples, Maybe we can get a drink sometime?"

Alex smiles at Sonny and he smiles back. "Maybe"

Alex pats Jason on the back and follows Spinelli and Lulu. Jason closes the door.

"So what was that about? Is she really your daughter?"

"It seems that way"

"How?"

"I was in Italy and I met this girl. We fooled around for awhile then I left town. Yesterday, Alex is on my doorstep"

"You know Carly isn't going to like this"

"I will deal with her later"

"Yeah, Alex is..."

"different"

"No, she is more unique. I like her"

"Good, she isn't old enough to drink though"

"I see your fatherly instincts are kicking in"

"I guess"

"Don't worry, though. She may be a handful, but Port Charles needs someone like her. Maybe she can teach Spinelli English"

Sonny laughs and sits in his chair.

"I don't think anyone in PC is going to be ready for Hurricane Alex"


	8. Welcome to Kelly's

**Hello all! This chapter is really important to the story. It shows that Alex knows someone in PC. You probably will be surprised about who and how close Alex and the mysterious person are. Everything else is just Alex getting to know some more people. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Welcome to Kelly's!**

Alex, Spinelli, and Lulu enter Kelly's to a lot of noise.

"I will not do that!"

"It is your job!"

"I quit!"

A girl was fighting with some guy. He was the owner of the restaurant. The girl walked out. Lulu, Spinelli, and Alex walked up to the counter.

"What's up with her Mike?", said Lulu

"She wouldn't serve Maxie for some reason"

"**It's not my fault her boyfriend wasn't getting any from her and came to me!", **screamed a blond haired girl. She was apparently Maxie.

"Shut up Maxie!", said Mike. "She was the only waitress on duty. Georgie is in the middle of a very important test for some class she is taken, so I have no waitresses. I wouldn't normally ask this, but Lulu..."

"I'm ready!"  
"Thanks"

Lulu goes to the back.

"I have to call someone"

"I can help", said Alex

"Thanks, but I don't know you"

"She is Stone Cold's prodigy"

"What?"

"I'm Jason Morgan's daughter"

"Oh, well then do you have any experience?"

"I worked at my grandma's diner for most of my teen life"  
"Okay, you are hired!"  
"Thanks"

Mike throws her an apron and gives her a notepad and pen.

"You can start over there"

He points to Maxie.

"Okay"

Spinelli sits at the counter.

"Father of Mr. Corinthos, sir? Can the Jackal have the nectar of the gods?"  
"Sure"

Mike goes into the kitchen. He comes out with orange soda. He hands it to Spinelli and he drinks it.

"Excuse me Father Milkshake Maker? This is diet nectar of the gods."

"Jason has specific instructions to only give you diet"

"Ah, Stone Cold cares!"

Alex laughs and goes over to Maxie.

"I'm Alex. I will be your server. Anything to drink?"

"A coke and I like your top"

"Thanks"

"So you new in town?"

"Yeah, came to live with my dad"

"Oh and you are hanging out with those losers. Well, Spinelli is alright, I guess, but Lulu Spencer is another story"

"Elaborate"

"Lulu broke up my sister's marriage, got pregnant and destroyed the baby""  
"I hate small towns...I have no choice to hang out with Spinelli"

"Why? Ditch the Dweeb"

"He is my roommate"

"You are living with Spinelli and that hottie Jason Morgan. I wish I was you"

"Jason is my dad"

"Guess you can't have any fun"  
"Yeah, but Spinelli is..."

"don't"

The girls laugh.

"I'll get your soda"

Alex goes behind the counter and gets her drink.

"Here you go, Maxie"

"Thanks Alex"

"Anything else?"

"No, maybe we should go out sometime. You know stir up some trouble"

"Can't wait"

A guy walks into Kelly's and he immediately catches Maxie's eye. She stares at him. Then Alex does.

"When I thought PC wouldn't get any better"

"Nothing gets better than him"

"Is he yours?"

"Was, but I screwed that up"

"Is he fair game?"

"Yeah, go for it"

Alexandria goes over to the table where the guy is sitting. She sits down.

"Hello"

"Hey, did Maxie send you over?"

"I don't take orders"

"Neither do I"

"So whats up with the costume then"

She notices his police uniform.

"It isn't a costume"

"So you have handcuffs? You can arrest me because I know I have been a bad girl"

The guy laughs.

"I could, but I'm only a Cadet"

"So Cadet, I'm Alex or Alexandria which ever you prefer"

"I'm Coop"

"I like Cadet better"

"well,since you have a nickname for me. I should have one for you"

"If you can think of one"

"I think I can"

"Okay, Cadet, what would you like to eat or drink?"

"I want a water and the lunch special"

"You don't want me"

"I never said that"

"so do you?"

"I want some food"

"Okay, I am expecting a nickname before you leave"

Alex gets up and goes to the kitchen. Later she comes out with the food. She sees a guy enter.

"Hayes?"

The guy looks up at her.

"Al?"

Alex puts the food on the counter and runs to the guy. She goes into his arms. Spinelli, Maxie, and Coop look. Lulu leaves the kitchen and looks at the sight. They separate.

"What the hell are you doing in Port Charles?"

"You know me I can't stay in one place for more than five minutes"

"How long has it been?"

"Three years almost!"  
Lulu comes to them.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Lulu"

They kiss.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"My mom and my grandma send me to live with my aunt in Texas every summer since I was six. And Hayes and his mom live next door, well used to until this bonehead joined the army"

"You always said I needed to toughing up!"

"Hayes and I have been friends since he helped me get rid of some punks that were screwing with me"

"I practically had to push em off you!"  
"they stole my Popsicle"

"Whatever"

"He is my best friend"

"So you guys are friends?", said Lulu

"Yeah", replied Logan

Alex fake coughs. "with benefits"

"Oh", said Lulu

"No, we aren't"

"Well Hayes and I hook up every year or two to kick off the summer"

"No we don't"

"don't tell me you haven't thought about it"

"No, I haven't"

"Good! Because I may have to rip out your juggler if you did"

"Thats why I haven't thought about it!"

"So Hayes, you and Lulu?"

"Yeah, we are together", said Lulu

"Good, Hayes has never had a girlfriend. He wasn't what you call a ladies man. I gave him his first kiss"

"You did"

"It wasn't really a kiss", said Logan

"I was experimenting with something I read in a magazine"

"Exactly, I have had girlfriends though"  
"You mean Rebbecca Smith!"  
"Don't!"  
"Tell me", said Lulu.

"We may have to sit down for this one"

Lulu, Alexandria, and Logan sit down at one of the tables.

"Don't Al"

"Rebbecca was the typical ditsy blond that every guy loved. Hayes had a crush on her since the eighth grade to the eleventh. Hayes went to preschool with her and was in all of her classes. When he finally got the courage to ask her out,..."

"Please!"  
"She said 'Who are you? Oh, you are that new foreign exchange student, right?", said Alexandria, in her dumb blond voice.

"Are you serious?", said Lulu

"Not my finest hour!"  
"So you guys are really close?"

"Yeah, Hayes what TV pair are we?"

"The Fonz and Chaci!"  
"No, I would say we are more Joey and Dawson from Dawson's Creek"

"Wasn't that the one of many depressing teen dramas you made me watch? The one with that boy who had a man crush on Steven Spielberg?"

"That's the one"

"Weren't Dawson and Joey soul mates and always had that weird sexual tension vibe going on"

"Whatever", Alex shrugged. "Oh, I have to serve Cadet!"  
Alex got up. She got Coop's food and went to his table.

"Sorry you had to wait"

"It's okay, so you know Logan?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"We were stationed in Iraq together"

"An army stud. You keep on getting better every minute"

Coop laughed.

"Come up with a nickname yet?"

"How about Al?"

"Only Hayes calls me that"

"Okay, I will keep thinking"

"You do that"

Alex went back to Lulu and Logan's table. She sits down, but jumps up.

"Oh my god!"

"What Al?"

"Hayes get up"  
"Why?"

"I want to see if you still have it. I still have mine"  
"Okay"

"what are you guys talking about?"

Logan gets up and Alex walks to him. She lifts his shirt up a little. She looks inside of his jeans.

"Looks like somebody grew!"

"Shut up!"  
Logan laughs, but he stops when Lulu stares at him.

"Yay! You still have it!"  
"Still have what?", said Lulu

Alexandria points to something on Logan's hip bone. It was a little blue "A" tattoo with stars around it.

"So the "A" stands for you"

"Yep"

"You didn't tell me Logan"

"You never asked. Do you still have yours Al?"

"Yeah"

Alex pulls Logan's shirt down. She lifts her tank top a little. On the exact same spots as Logan's was a black "L" with stars around it.

"You still have that symbol on your ass?"  
"It isn't on my ass. It is above my ass"

"Whatever, so do you"

"Hell Yeah"

"Al got two tattoos on her sixteenth birthday and dragged me along"  
"You were a wimp and only got one"

"Good Times"

"Our Last summer together"

"Yeah"

"You haven't seen Logan's other tattoos"

"You have other ones?"

"Got them in the army"

"I plan on seeing them soon"

"What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"My dad is here"

"The notorious dad. The one you mention every time we get into a fight and say he will kill me."

"Yeah"

"Who is he?"

"Jason", said Lulu

"Morgan?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Logan can we go now?"

"You are going to leave Al by herself"  
"I can handle it"

"Okay, Bye Al, See you soon"

Logan gives Alex a hug.

"Bye Hayes...Lulu"

"Alex"

With that they leave the restaurant. Alexandria walks over by Spinelli. He was doing something on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing?"

"enrolling you in PCU"

"I don't want to go to college. I barely went back in Italy"

"Stone Cold wants you to have something to do. I put you in most of my classes if that is alright"

"Whatever"

She sits down next to him.

"when is your birth date?"

"June 16th"

"Okay"

Spinelli starts typing.

"So you know the Unworthy one?"

"Who?"

"The Knuckle Scraper, the object of Fair Lulu's heart"

"Hayes?"

"You two seem close"

"Best friends since we were six"  
"Oh"

"Does that bother you?"

I just don't trust the Knuckle Dragger"

"You don't know him like I do"

The door opens. A woman with two young boys enter. One hand she was holding a little boys hand. The other was pushing a stroller.

"Let me help you!"

Alex runs and gets the stroller from the woman's hands. She pushes it near a table.

"Thanks"

The woman and Alex look at each other.

"Elizabeth? Right?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Yeah"

Elizabeth sits down. The little boy sits in the chair next to her.

"This is my son Cameron. Say hi Cam"

"Hi"

"Hey"

"This is my waby wother Jake!"

"May I?"

"Yeah", said Elizabeth

Alex looks in the stroller at the small baby boy.

"He has such beautiful eyes and a great smile too."

"He gets it from his father's side"

"The guys always have the good genes"

"Yeah"

They laugh.

"You work here?"

"first day"

"I used to work here a long time ago"

" I have experience at my Grandmother's diner, but the only serious job I ever had was babysitting"

"You any good?"

"At what?"

"babysitting"

"I babysat all the kids in my apartment building"

"Can you handle two babies and a toddler?"

"easy"

"can you babysit for me? I wouldn't ask, but our regular babysitter has plans"

"Sure! You have another kid besides these two?"

"My friend's son"

"Oh, Okay. When is the gig?"

"Tomorrow night at 6:30"

"Okay, here"

She gives Liz a piece of paper.

"Write down your address"

"Okay"

Liz writes it down and gives Alex the paper. She stuffs it in her pocket.

"Can I bring a friend over?"

"It depends"

"It is Spinelli"

"Okay"

"He follows me everywhere so it would be hard to shake him loose"

"He is a great guy"

"Yeah, so what do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate Cake!", said Cam

"I love chocolate cake!"  
"Can I have a salad and a piece of cake for this little guy"

"Okay"

Alex goes to the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later with the food.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"  
Spinelli jumped from his seat.

"Brunette One, Hello Maternal One!, Fair Alexandria, we have to do something for the Valkyrie and first stop by Stone Cold's and our humble home!"  
"Okay, but I have to work"

"The Senor Sir can take care of it"

"You live Jason?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Spinelli pulls Alex out of Kelly's. Alex pokes her head back in.

"**He is my dad!"**

Alexandria goes off with Spinelli. Elizabeth sits there with shock.


	9. Daughter Father Bonding Time

**Hey! This chapter shows some Jason/Alex. The next chapter of TGWP will be up soon so look out for that! Something you need to know...Logan wasn't fired by Sonny.**

**Daughter-Father Bonding Time**

"Why are we at the penthouse? I thought we were going to see Valerie or somebody?"

"I lied, Awesome One"  
"Why?" 

Spinelli opened the door to the penthouse. Alex and Spinelli enter.

"No reason"

"Okay..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it"

Alex opened the door to a delivery guy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Are you Alexandria Morgan?"

"Yes?"  
"Sign Here and Here"

"Okay"

Alex signed the clipboard.

"What do you have for me?"  
"We need his help"

The guy pointed to Spinelli.

--

Jason had a rough day. From having to explain to almost everyone about Alex and the looming threat of the Zacchara's. Today, they discovered that Trevor was the lead kingpin, not Anthony. Sonny wanted to find who killed Michael and Morgan's nanny Leticia, so Jason had to do that too. He needed a quiet game of pool. And for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. He could **never** stop thinking about Elizabeth, but today for some reason it was worse. Now he was finally home. He opened the door to find boxes and boxes. There was so many things, he could barely see who was in the room. He even saw a matteress! He saw Alex sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She looked up at him and got up.

"She didn't waste any time", said Alexandria.

"Yeah"

"Sorry, I didn't know she was going to send all my stuff"

"It's okay, where is Spinelli"  
"After he had to move almost all the stuff in here, he left to go see Georgie or something"  
"Georgie does like him" 

"Yeah, He is just too clueless to realize it"  
"Well He is Spinelli"

They laugh.

"Yeah, first day in town, he already enrolled me in school and got me a job"

Jason looked at her confused.

"Kelly's. They needed an extra waitress so now I have a job"

"Well, You do need school"  
"I barely went in Italy"

"If you didn't want to go, why did you apply?"  
"Long Story"

"I have time" 

Alex looked around.

"I could use some help moving stuff, but I do always procrastanate. We could play some pool"  
"You play pool?"  
"Yeah, I kick ass at pool!"  
"We will have to see about that"  
They went over to the pool table and started playing.

"I think that was 2 and 0, Mr. Morgan"

"I have been going easy on you"

"Whatever"

"Another Game?"  
"Sure"

Jason racked the balls.

"So tell me about why you went to school when you didn't want to?"  
"I got a scholarship"

"You must have enjoyed school then"

"An Art Scholarship"

"You draw?"  
"Yeah and Paint"

"I know someone who paints"

"A lot of people do!"  
"Yeah" 

"I took the scholarship because my Grandma wanted me to and after all the things she has done for me, I felt like I owed it to her"  
"I can see that"

"Yeah"

"So who did you meet today? I know you met Emily"  
"She called you?"  
"Yeah"

"She invited me to lunch"

"When?"  
"She said she would get back to me"  
"Oh"  
"I met Georgie of course. Robin Scorpio too."  
"She is a great person"  
"A lot of people don't say that about their exes"  
"Robin and I are different"

"First Loves are like that" 

"It is not just that. I was the guy with no past. She was the girl with no future. We kind of fit"  
" I know about your accident, but what is with the no future part?"  
"Robin is HIV positive"  
"Oh, Is there something you should tell me about?"  
"No."

"Okay"

"How do you know about my accident?"

"From Robin and the Quartermaines, well Monica"  
"You met the Quartermaines?"

"Spinelli and I went to pick up Lulu and well, She does live at the Q's. And it was revealed that I was your daughter"

"How did they take it?"  
"They were excited, I guess, except your aunt or my aunt or is she my great aunt?"

"Tracy"

"Yeah, Her"  
"She has never liked me"

"I got the vibe she doesn't like anyone"

"She doesn't know you, so she has no right to judge"  
"It is okay"

"Did Edward convice you to take up business"  
"Yes, he asked, but I say no"  
""So who else did you meet?"  
"Sonny as you know, Lulu, Mike, Maxie, and this hot little cadet named Cooper"

Jason laughed.

"What?"  
"First Day in town and you have already spotted your prey. Just like your mom"

"Shut Up"

She hit his arm.

"Just telling the truth!"  
"I already knew someone in town"

"Who?"

"Logan Hayes"  
"Oh"

"You know him?"

"He works for me and Sonny"

"Isn't it a small world"  
"How do you know him?"  
"He is my best friend. I went to Texas every summer since I was six to live with my aunt and Hayes lived next door."  
"Best friends? Huh"

"Yeah, do you have a best friend?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"If we are going to be cohabiting, we need to get to know each other. So let me guess your best friend is Sonny or Spinelli"  
"They are my friends"

"So who is your best?"  
"Carly"  
"Carly who?"  
"Carly Jacks"  
"Who is she?"

"Sonny's ex wife"

"In love with the bosses girl! Didn't know you were the type!"  
"I knew Carly before she married Sonny"

"Whatever, Oh!"  
"What?"  
"I beat you again!!"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Yeah, They all say that! So do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think that is any of your business"

"I need to know who I have to compete with you to be the top girl in your life!"  
"I don't have a girlfriend"

"So no one special?"  
"Did you atleast give it a shot?"

"Plenty of shots, but our timing was always off"  
"The classic "The one that got away" relationship!"

"You could say that"

"I also met this artist too. She was really nice"  
"Who was she?"

"Uh."

Jason's phone rings.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

He answers.

"Morgan...Yeah...Okay...I'm leaving now"  
Jason hangs up the phone.

"I have to go watch a shipment"  
"Okay"

Jason walks to the door.

"I will attempt to unpack"

"There is an art supply store by the docks. You could get some paint or something"  
"I'll check it out later"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Jason leaves and Alexandria looks at a box.

"I will unpack later"  
She gets her leather jacket and purse and heads out the door.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	10. The Best Friend

I'm posting!! I first just wanna say Rest in Peace Cooper Barrett. His hotness will truly be missed. He will not die in this story if you are wondering.

The Best Friend

"Fair Alex"

"Yeah, Spin", Alex screamed.

"We need your assistance"

Alex was painting her room in the penthouse. She had decided on a dark red. Max, Milo, and Jason had moved most of her stuff up there, well the heavy stuff anyway. The room was coming together. She just had to put up her clothes and personal items and she would be done. She went downstairs to find Jason and Spinelli messing with some boxes. She was wearing a long white shirt covered with drops of paint and denim shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"What's up guys?"

"Can you help us with some of these boxes?"

"Sure"

"Brunette One, what is in this box?"

"Oh my god! She sent them!"

"What", said Jason.

Alex opened the box.

"My One Tree Hill dvds!"  
"What?", said Spinelli and Jason, at the same time.

"You guys don't know what One Tree Hill is?"  
They shake their heads.

"It is the best show ever! It is about these two brothers, Lucas and Nathan. They play basketball and are so hot! But their ass of a dad, abandoned Lucas and raised Nathan. I can't ever believe a person would give up their child intentionally"

Spinelli looked at Jason.

"Well, It is basically about their life in Tree Hill. I can watch it over and over. Let me see what character you guys are! I'm a Breyley."

"A what?"

"A Brooke,Peyton, and Haley. Brooke for my taste in clothes and overall 'friendliness", Peyton for my art and sparkling personality, and Haley for my music"

"You write music? I saw the guitar."

"I strum, well Spinelli, you are clearly a Mouth"

"Mouth?"

"A guy who isn't the best looking, but everyone loves him. And Jason, you are a Lucas"

"Why?"

"You brood" 

"I don't brood"

"Yeah, you do. I have been here for almost a week and you stare off into space half the time I have been here"

"I don't brood"

"You do! Right Spinelli"

"Stone Cold is called Stone Cold for a reason"

"I don't brood!"  
"Whatever. I think there is a new One Tree Hill tonight. Spinelli and I can watch it babysitting."

"Who are you guys babysitting anyway?" 

"Yes, Fair Alex, who are we babysitting?"

Jason's phone rings.

"Morgan...be right there"

He hangs up the phone.

"Spinelli and I have to go to Sonny's. I can send Milo and Max over if you need more help"

"I think I can manage"

"Okay. Come on Spinelli"

"Bye Awesome One"

"Bye Spin! Bye Jason"

"Bye Alex"

They leave. Alex sits on the couch and closes her eyes. She could always unpack after a nap. Someone knocked.

"Great!"

Alex gets up and opens the door. A woman speeds through the room.

"Where's Jason? And who are you?"

"Hello, Nice to meet you too. I'm Alex"

"Where's Jason?"  
"He went to Sonny's"

"Are you one of Spinelli's friends?"  
"Yes"

"Well, why are you here? He doesn't seem to be here"

"I live here"

"Why?" 

"Because Jason is my dad"

"Jason doesn't have kids"

"He does, but he didn't tell you"

"I'm his best friend. He tells me **everything**"

"You are Carly, I assume" 

"Yes"

"Jason told me about you. I know the type too. You claim every man in your atmosphere and make them yours and only yours. You remind me of my mom"

"Why are you here again?"  
"I'm Jason's daughter"

"How much money do you want"  
"What"

"You are clearly holding something over him"

"Please, You are just mad Jason didn't tell you"

"Oh, Really"

--

Jason was rushing home. Milo had called and said that Carly was at the penthouse. He hadn't told her about Alex. He was actually stalling. He was finally there and opened the door. He was expecting a lot of yelling, but only heard laughter.

"McDreamy is so much hotter than McSteamy"

"I know, but they are both hot, well for old guys"

They laugh.

"I spoke to this totally McHottie at GH"

"Lemme Guess, Patrick Drake!"

"Tall, brown hair, gorgeous eyes?"  
"Yeah, that's him"

Jason was surprised to see that they were actually getting along, so much that they didn't notice him come in. He coughed. They looked at him.

"Didn't see you there"

"Jason, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?!"

"I didn't know" 

"Yeah, she told me the whole story. Why do you always gets which such skanks?"  
"Um..."

"You should have told me the second she got here. She is adorable! She reminds me of myself at her age"

"I actually thought she was a real bitch when she came here,but once we started talking..."

"We clicked!"

"Tell him your news!!"

"Okay, Jason guess what!"  
"What Carly?"  
"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations"

"I'm so happy! Jax and I have been trying so long. I don't think I can't wait for seven more months"

"Tell him your idea!" 

"Oh Yeah, Jason, do you have the papers for the Cellar by any chance?"

"Why?" 

"I wanna reopen it"

"You are pregnant! Why do you want to open a club!?"

"It won't be all my club"  
"Who is helping you?" 

"Me!"

"Alex, do you know anything about business?"  
"No, but I know how to party. You won't believe the raves and parties, Hayes and I have been too."

"Knowing how to party isn't going to help you with a club"  
"Knowing what music and things that will make people come will!"

"Okay,do whatever you want!"  
"So, Jason where are the papers?", said Carly.

"Sonny has them" 

"Of course he does. I will go get them. I will call you with details Alex"  
"Okay, Bye"

"Bye Jase, Bye Alex"  
"Bye Carly"

Carly leaves.

"I see you haven't done much"

Jason looks at the boxes.

"I can do the rest by myself. You can go lay down or something. You look like you haven't sleep in days."

"You're right"  
"Where's Spin?"

"He is still at Sonny's"  
"Oh, I may not be here when you wake up. You know I have to babysit."  
"Okay"

Jason goes up the stairs.

"Hey, Can I put some crap in the closet!"

"Sure", yells Jason.

Alex picks up some of her jackets that were in a box. She opens the closet and hangs up the jackets. She knocked a black shoe box down. All of the contents fell out.

"Ooo, Pictures"

Alex started looking through them. She stopped when one of her pictures caught her eye. She kept looking through them.

"Why does Jason have all these pictures of Elizabeth and Jake?" 

She heard a doorknob turning.

"Oh, crap" 

She put all of the pictures back in the box. She put the box back in the closet and shut the door. The penthouse door opened.

"Hello Spin!"  
"Fair Alex..."

"How are you!"  
"Good, Are you feeling well?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" 

"Don't we have to babysit soon"

"Oh, yeah, Let me get dress!"  
"Okay, I'll be waiting" 

Alex ran upstairs. After a quick shower and putting on jeans and a white tank top with a black sweater over it, she came downstairs.

"Ready?"  
"Yes"

"You are bringing all that?" 

She pointed to Spinelli's grocery bag filled with barbecue chips and orange soda.

"We may be hungry"

"Okay, lets go"

They exited the penthouse.

**Any Questions?**

**Any Comments?**

**Anything you would like to see in the story?**

**You can tell me if you review!**

**So Review, Review, and Review!!!**


	11. The Babysitter's Club

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I am Anti- Sam and Lucky, so in this story, it will be shown. Lucky and Sam fans BEWARE! The song in here is not mine, It belongs to Colbie Caillat.**

**The Babysitter's Club**

"Who did you get to babysit the boys?", asked Lucky

"I have told you five times", said Elizabeth

"I don't understand why you didn't ask Lulu"

"She had plans with Logan"

"Why did you get a complete stranger?"  
"Spinelli isn't a stranger"

"I don't trust him"

"Just because he works for Jason"

"Don't bring him up!"  
"You do all the time"

"I thought you stopped seeing him"

"I have"

Someone knocked on the door.

"That is them"

Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hey Em, Nikolas"  
"Hey"

They came in.

"I thought you were the babysitters"  
"Hey Lucky"

Lucky smiled.

"Spencer has gotten so big!", said Elizabeth

"yeah"

"I'll take him upstairs" 

Elizabeth picked up Spencer's carrier and took him upstairs. Someone knocked on the door. Lucky went to open it. It was Alex and Spinelli. Lucky gave Spinelli a look and went to sit down.

"Hello to you too"

Spinelli and Alex came in.

"Hi Emily"

"Hey Alex, Spinelli"

"Noble Emily, It is always a pleasure and nice to see you too, Prince Nik"

"You are Alex?"  
"Yeah"

"I'm Nikolas, Emily told me about you"

"Nice to meet you, Where's Elizabeth?" 

"Upstairs, She brought Spencer up"

"Your Son?"  
"You could say that"

Emily smiled at Nikolas.

"I can't wait to meet my cousin"  
"How is Spencer, your cousin?", asked Lucky

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"Lucky Spencer"

Alex laughed.

"Your name is Lucky?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, that's a funny name"  
"You didn't answer my question"

"I'm Jason Morgan's daughter"

"Of course, Jason would abandon a child"  
"Excuse Me!" 

"We are going to the kitchen", said Nikolas

He and Emily went to the kitchen. He didn't want to see 'Lucky vs Jason- lover' round fifty. Emily loved her brother, but fighting with Lucky was always impossible. She would just ignore the fights. It really got old.

"Morgan is scum"

"You don't even know the whole story, **Sucky**, so what gives you the right to judge"

"It's Lucky and I have known Jason longer than you have"  
"Okay, **Bucky**, you need to take a chill pill and I don't think you know what I would do to you, if you talk about my dad one more time..."

"Get out!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me take you and your geek friend and get out my house"

"First, you talk about my dad and now my friend. I'm surprised Elizabeth married an ass like you!"

"I wonder that too"

Elizabeth was on the stairs.

"Maternal One", said Spinelli, speaking for the first time.

"Hello Spinelli and Alex"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Elizabeth"

"It's okay, you had a reason"

She stared at Lucky.

"Let's Go"

Emily and Nikolas appeared out of the kitchen after clearly eavesdropping.

"We're ready"

"Jake, Spencer and Cam are upstairs, Numbers are on the fridge. I have money for pizza for you guys and I have some food for the kids in the fridge, just heat them up. We won't be back until ten, tops"

"Okay"

"You hired Morgan's kid to babysit"

"Yes, now let's go"

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Time to go!" 

Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily left. Lucky dragged behind. Alex closed the door.

"God!"

"The Reformed One has that effect on people"

"Mm..Let's get to babysitting"

--

After three Chuggin Charlie videos, Cameron was finally tired out. Jake and Spencer fell asleep hours ago, but not Cam. Spinelli had fallen asleep too/

"Spinelli! Spinelli!" 

Alex hit him and he shot up.

"Yes, Fair Alex!"

"Can you put Cameron in his room"

She smiled at the little boy.

"Sure"

"Don't you wake him up"

"Okay"

Spinelli picked up the sleepy boy and went upstairs. He put the boy in his room. He heard a beautiful voice.

" _I've been awake for awhile now. You've got me feeling like a child now cause every time I see your bubbly face. I get the tinglies in a silly place"_

I was coming from Alex who was holding Jake.

"You know Jake you look like someone I know"

Spinelli tensed up. He coughed.

"Oh, Hey Spin. Jake just woke up. I got him back to sleep though"

Alex put Jake back in his play pen next to Spencer.

"You have a beautiful voice"

"You heard that huh"

"Yes, what song is it?" 

"I wrote it myself"

"Wow"

"Oh, It's One Tree Hill time!!"

Alex sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Spinelli sat next to her.

"What's the deal with **Sucky ** and my dad?"  
"The Blonde One's Brother doesn't like Stone Cold"  
"I get that much"

"Stone Cold is The Reformed One's rival to Fair Elizabeth's heart"

"Oh"

She looked at the playpen.

"But it is clear that Stone Cold has the Maternal One's heart. Even though she is married to the Deceived One espically after the trial of the demise of Evil Al"

"Elizabeth was in the Alcazar Trial?"  
"Yep"

"Oh"

She looked at the play pen again.

"Is Jake..."

"Shh... The show is on!"

**Any Comments?**

**Suggestions?  
Questions?**

**Then Reply!!**

**Next Chapter: Soap Women's Philosophy: You reveal a paternity secret, you therefor keep one. But you ask the one you betrayed in the first place? Oh, Gotta love the Irony!**


	12. My Dad's Ex Girlfriends

**AN: Sam bashing in this chapter! Be warned Sam fans**

**My Dad's Ex-Girlfriends**

"Hi"

"Robin, hey", replied Jason.

"I need some advice"

"Okay, come in"

"Oh, God! I'm late!"

Alex came running down the stairs. She was dressed in jeans, blue shirt, and black converse.

"What are you late for?"

"I have to meet Carly and some business people, then I have to come back here and get Spinelli out of bed, then get to Kelly's. Oh, Hey Robin!"  
"Hey Alex"

"I'm going to go"

Alex put on her leather jacket and picked up her messenger bag. She left the penthouse.

"She is definitely is your daughter. Leather jacket and all"

"I actually thought she was our daughter when she first came here. She looks like you."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about"

"We have a daughter?!"

"No, umm.. Let's sit down"

They sat down on the couch.

"You see Jason, I'm pregnant"

"You found a donor"

"Not exactly"

Jason looked at her, confused.

"You see, I was very upset. The fact that the Text Message Killer almost got Maxie and Georgie was weighing down on me. I could have lost my family."

Jason nodded.

"I was driving and driving and I would up at Patrick's doorstep and we..."

"Yeah, I get it"

"So we just go our separate ways, nothing had changed. I want kids, he doesn't. So I set up an appointment with Kelly to get a sperm donor and then she tells me I'm already pregnant!"

"Wow"

"Yeah, I go to tell Patrick. I was going to tell him that I was pregnant and that I didn't want any help from him. I hear him talking to Dr. Julian about a broken condom and how he was so happy that the HIV test came out negative. I tell him straight to his face that I'm pregnant and walk out"

"Good"

"The next morning before work, I go to his apartment to talk to him. The door was opened and all of his stuff is gone. Then I find a note, ' Robin, an amazing job position in DC -Patrick'"

"That's it"

"yeah"

"He is an ass"

"Tell me about it"

"So what are you going to do?"  
"Raise this baby on my own like I planned"

"Robin, I could help you"

"I don't want your money, Jason"

"No, not that... How can I put this? I want to help you raise your child"

"You want to be the father of my baby?"

"Yes, if you want me too"

"You know you were one of the first people on my list, but I crossed you off because of your life"

"I understand"

"No, I don't think you do. If you can protect Carly and her boys and Elizabeth and hers..."

Jason looked at her.

"Jake looks exactly like you, Jason. How could I not know. As I was saying, if you can protect them, I have all the faith that you can protect mine"

"So..."

"Jason Morgan, I want you to be my baby's daddy"

"When you put it that way, yes, Robin, I would love to be the father of your baby"

"Thank You"

She hugged him.

"You are welcome"

"Jason, I know you are going to be a great father. If you can't be a father to Jake, I would love for you to be my baby's father"

"I appreciate that, but are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"Maybe"

She smiled.

"Well, since you are the mother of my child, I would feel better if you lived near me"

"You only have three rooms which are all accompied"

"But Sonny's isn't"

"Really?"

"Yeah, three bedrooms and baths. I'm sure Sonny wouldn't mind"

"I want too"

"Good"

Robin's pager went off.

"Oh, I have to go"

"Okay"

The door opened. Alex entered. She threw her jacket and bag on the chair and pulled her Kelly's apron out of the closet and tied it around her waist. She looked up.

"Oh, Hey!"  
"Hi"

"**SPINELLI! **Sorry, I'm late as always. **SPINELLI!** Why are you guys smiling?"

"I'm pregnant"

"And I'm the father"

"Oh My God! I'm gone for like 20, 30 minutes and you tainted the couch and found out you were preggers! What happened with Dr. Mc Hottie!"

Alex jumped up and down.

"Patrick left town"

"So you have comfort sex with my dad? On the couch I sit on!"

"Robin and I didn't sleep together"

"**SPINELLI!** So how are you the father?"

She puts on her jacket.

"I'm going to be the father figure"

"Oh, Dr. McHottie couldn't stand the heat, huh? Ass..."

"Something like that"

"**SPINELLI!** Cool, I always wanted a little brother, but I wouldn't mind a sister"

Spinelli came running down the stairs.

"Reporting for duty, Fair Alex"

"Spinelli, how many times have I told you! They make belts for a reason. Did you a least run a comb through your hair!"

Alex tucked Spinelli's shirt in his pants and fixed his hair.

"There, that's better"

Robin was holding back laughter.

"Oh Hello Stone Cold, Doctor Robin!"

"Hi Spinelli"

"We gotta go"

"I gotta go too"

"See you soon Jason"

"Bye"

They leave. Jason stands there thinking about the little brother, Alex would never know.

"Stone Cold is going to have a Stone Cold Special"

"Yes, Spin"

Alex hung her jacket on the coat rack and went into the Kelly's kitchen. Spinelli sat at the counter. Alex came out with an orange soda and handed it to Spinelli. A brunette entered.

"Fair Samantha"

"Hi Spinelli"

"Sam McCall?"  
"Yeah"

"Everyday Heroes's Sam McCall?"  
"Yep"

"You are like my mom's idol. In Italy, they play your show like 24/7"

Sam smiled.

"Can I have a caesar salad, please"

"Sure"

Alex goes into the kitchen and comes out with a plastic container of salad.

"Here you go"

"Want an autograph? I'll do anything for my fans"

"Actually I don't like your show"

"Oh"

"I think it is a lame ass show with a big clevaged girl strutting around acting like you know about fire safety"

"Who are you again?"

"Alex Morgan"

"Morgan as in..."

"Yes, Jason Morgan is my dad"

"Oh, Isn't that nice"

Sam pays for her salad and leaves.

"Everyday Whore"

"The Sarcastic One shares such strong feelings about the Goddess"

"The Goddess? How do you know her?"  
"She is the ex- fiancee of Stone Cold"

"Eww... God, I need a drink!"

Cooper comes in the resturant.

"Cadet!'

"Hello Alex"

"Work on that nickname yet?"  
"I have, how about Lexie"

"The last Lexie I knew stole my boyfriend in Pre-K"

"Okay, I guess that's a no"

"Want the usual?"  
"Yeah"

He took a seat next to Spinelli. Alex went and came out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Coffee, two sugars, three creams and a ham sandwich, no mayo"

"You know me well"

"Huh"

She smiled at him. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"Maybe I can get to know you more"

"Maybe"

Logan entered.

"Al!"

"Hayes"

Alex looked away from Coop. He frowned.

"Coffee, please"

"Still take it black?"

"Yep, you know me better than I know myself"

Alex poured him a cup and handed it to him. Logan sat next to Coop.

"Hey Cooper"

"Hey Logan"

"Have you guys seen Lulu?"  
"She isn't working today"

Logan chugged his coffee.

"Gotta go, Great pot, Al"

"Thanks, See ya"

Logan left as quickly as he came.

"If I know Logan, which I do, I would say he is quite smitten with Lulu", said Coop

"The Blonde One is quite captivating"

"Yeah, she's not bad looking"

Alex rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Alex had decided to talk a walk. She was off duty and she wanted to explore Port Charles. She went to an overlook. She heard voices. She saw Lulu, who looked like she was crying and another guy who wasn't Logan, a hot guy, a really hot guy. She walked to them.

"Hi Lulu"

"Oh, Hey"

"Hay..Logan was looking for you"

The guy cringed at his name.

"Okay, see ya"

She looked at the guy and then she left. The guy climbed on the wall. Alex got up there with him and started walking around.

"Look how far down it is"

The guy looked at her.

"Why do you do this?", asked Alex.

"What"

He started walking towards her.

"Climb on the edges of places"

"I don't know"

"Do you do it for the cheap thrill or for an escape?"

"Escape"

"I can understand that"

"Really? You can?"

"When you feel like no one understands you or you just need to get away, you come her, so what if you fall, Would anyone really care?"

The guy nods.

"What's your name?"

"Johnny..."

"Mmm"

Alex got down and started to walk away.

"What's yours?"  
"Alex"

"Goodbye Alex"

"Goodbye Johnny"

"See you around"

"I gurantee that"

**Any Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Then REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**** Alex meets with three of the most important women in Jason's life.**


	13. Lunch

* * *

**AN: Some maybe wondering why I put the Robin/Jason/Baby story in this story. It is mainly because Robin is one of my favorite characters and I wanted her and Alex to be close. Since Robin is already preggers, I said why not! And if guys still don't like it SPOLIER: Patrick WILL be coming back. Now on to my story...**

**Lunch**

Alex was late. She was suppose to be meeting with Emily and Monica. She couldn't find anything to wear. Normally, she wouldn't care, but she wanted to make a good impression. She decided on a black dress she wore a couple of times. She exited the elevator. Right in front of her was Elizabeth and Emily at the table. She walked up to them.

"Hey!"

"Hello Alex"

"Hi"

"Emily invited me to join you guys. I hope it's alright."

"It's okay. Where's Monica"

Alex sat down.

"Oh, here!"

Monica walked up to their table. The waitress came and took their orders.

"Sorry, I had a late surgery"

"It's okay. I was late too. Spinelli had a crisis."

"What? Something with Jason?", asked Elizabeth.

"Oh no, Dad and I finally convinced him to ask Georgie out. He did and then she told him she was going to study a few years in Paris starting at the end of the week."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, He is surrounded by barbecue chips and orange soda, glued to the TV, watching my One Tree Hill DVDs"  
"You watch One Tree Hill?"  
"Yeah"

"Me too."

"Cool, So Brucas or Leyton?"  
"Brucas"  
"Totally"

"Okay, new subject: how are things with you and Lucky?"

Alex starts to cough.

"Sorry"

She takes a drink of the water the waitress put on the table.

"We are co-existing. It's like we are roommates, not married"

"Dump Sucky's ass"

They all look at Alex.

"Oh Sorry"

The waitress comes and puts their food on the table. They start to eat.

"Have you and Lucky tried to work it out?", asked Monica.

"I'm trying...I think he's having an affair"

"A secret gay love affair!? I kinda got that vibe and I have excellent gaydar!"  
"No"

"Sorry Again"

"Who Elizabeth?", asked Emily

"Sam"

"The Everyday WHORE!"

They look at her again.

"Oh my god! You guys must think I'm a sailor or something! I'm not usually like this. Actually, I am. I love to speak my mind and sometimes that really sucks and has bad timing. I like to talk and I can ramble and ramble. I get it from my mom. I'm surprised that Jason deals with me. Oh, crap, I'm rambling!"

"It's okay"

"So what's knew with you Alex? Meet anyone interesting?"

"Um, Robin Scorpio"

"She is lovely"

"Yeah, she's great. Well, I have to like her. She is the mother of my dad's child."

Elizabeth started coughing.

"What?"

"Liz, You Okay?"

"Uh, Yeah. What about Robin and Jason?"

"She isn't really the mother of his child. He is going to be the father figure in the kid's life. I have always wanted a little brother"

Emily glanced at Liz.

"Well, As I was saying. The real father is Asspat aka the former Dr. McHottie"

"Patrick?"

"Yeah. Once her found out about the baby he took off"

"Sounds like him"

"mm"

"So Alex meet any cute boys?"

"Mom!, Why did you ask her that?"

"What"

"It's none of your business!"

"I don't mind"

"Who did you meet?"

"Spinelli, my little McLovin. Love him to death. Um, Logan Hayes, well he has been my best friend since I was six,so..."

"Logan lived in Italy?"

"Oh no, He lived in Texas in the trailer next to my aunt's. I lived there during the summer."

"Okay"

"Then hottie cadet, Cooper Barrett. He is so nice and sweet. Total Package."

"He's on the police force, right?"

Alex nods.

"A few nights ago, I met this guy, Johnny. Total Daredevil"

"What's his last name?"  
"I didn't ask, I am planning on seeing him soon though. Oh, I'm inviting you guys to the Cellar's re- opening!"

"Doing PR work for Carly?"

"No, I'm her partner"

"Aren't you a little young yo be opening a club?", asked Monica

"It's not like a club. It is, but well minors aren't getting alcohol, if that's what you mean. We have this cute ID bracelets you wear and there are going to be open mic nights and bands performing. It's going to be really cool."

Alex's phone rings.

"Excuse me"

She answers it.

"Hey Spin... Really?...Is she okay?...They caught the guy right?...Who is it?...Okay, I'll call you later, bye"

She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Carly was attacked by the Text Message Killer"

"Oh god, is she okay?"

"Yeah, her and the baby are fine. They caught the guy."

"Who was it?"

"Trevor Lansing"

"Ric's dad?"

"I guess"

"Wow"

"He and Anthony Zacchara were doing it together. They were both arrested."

"Good, now it's finally over"

"Yeah"

"I really want to talk to you guys about something"

"What Em?"

Elizabeth took a bite of her food.

"Nikolas is planning a ball"

"You are planning a ball!? The closest thing we had where I lived in Italy to a ball was my prom and I barely remember that!"

They looked at her.

"Oh, Sorry. TMI!"

"Well the ball is going to be a black and white ball"

"Like the Bacchanalia?"

"Yeah, you are all invited, but I just have to send out the paper invitations"

"I can help with those. I'm amazing at calligraphy."

"Thanks, that's great! I'll just give you the names"

"Okay, One problem I don't have any ball attire"

"I'll help you with shopping"

"Thanks Emily"

"No problem"

**Any Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Then REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter:**** The Opening Night of the Cellar contains a breakup, a hookup, and a few secrets revealed. Any guesses?**


	14. The Show Must Go On

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating! Now that school has started again, I can get back in my normal routine. The newspaper article may not be normally seen in newspapers. I just started writing stuff and it sounded okay, so don't expect much from it. If you haven't checked it out yet, I have a new story, Untouched. It is a future Port Chuck fic with the next generation of PC. It has a nice little triangle! **

**The Show Must Go On**

"We'll be done in a minute" 

Alex jumped.

"Take your time"

Alex opened Spinelli's laptop and went to the Internet.

"Let see what they are hiding"

She typed in Elizabeth Spencer, Jason Morgan, and Lorenzo Alcazar Trial in a popular search engine.

She didn't know Liz was involved in the Alcazar Trial. She keep up with most of it in Italy. The days she testified must have been the days her mono was real bad.

"Okay, Port Charles Gazette, dated August 3rd 2007"

She clicked the link and read the headline.

"Cop's wife reveals affair with accused in local trial by Joseph Stewart. Mmmm"

She continued to read the article.

"_Elizabeth Spencer was put on the stand today in the trial of notorious crime figure Jason Morgan. She was brought on for knowing the whereabouts of Morgan on the day Lorenzo Alcazar was murdered. Spencer revealed she was in the hospital after giving birth to her son and that the accused was visiting because he was a friend. They surely are friends. It was revealed that Spencer had an affair with Morgan and the paternity of her child, the one she had just given birth to when Morgan visited her, was in question..."_

Alex paused.

"No..."

She continued reading.

"_She quickly covered herself by saying there was a paternity test done, but that isn't saying much because her cop husband, Lucky Spencer was in the room."_

Alex stopped reading.

"The eyes, the hair,the box of pictures. Jake is Jason's son. My brother"

She heard footsteps. She quickly closed the computer and stood up.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?"

"One problem. I have to work, but ill be there later"

"Well, that's good.", Alex replied, staring at her feet. "You too Spin?" 

"No, Fair Alex"

"That's great"

She finally looked up.

"Are you okay?",asked Jason.

"No, I'm fine. Just peachy!"

She put on a fake smile that was believable to Jason and Spinelli. She grabbed her jacket.

"Let's go, Spin"

She hurriedly went out the door with Spinelli trailing behind. Jason thought to himself.

"_She didn't look me in the eye. That__'s weird"_

He looked at Spinelli's computer.

"_It's usually up somewhere. It isn't fully closed either"_

Jason sat down and opened the computer.

"Cop's wife reveals affair..."

Jason quickly read the article.

"**Crap...**"

Jason shot up, grab his jacket, and ran out the door. The sooner he finished his work the better.

"You did an excellent job with this place, Amazing One"

"Thanks, Spin. I like it too."

The Cellar had a makeover. When Alex first came to the place, it was a dump. She actually found shell casings by the bar. She was really hoping that whatever happened that day would _never_ happen again.

"It is well cleaner than the last time the Jackal was here"

"Yeah, Carly hired this guy who does benefits for Brangelina's crew"

"Who?"

"Never mind"

The Cellar had a stage, a small dance floor that was surrounded by some tables, and a fully stocked bar.

"Do you want to make some extra money, Spiny?"

"Spiny?"

"I'm trying out new nicknames, but do you? Not that you need it, but we sure could use extra help"

"What would you need me to assist you with?"

"Well you could be a waiter with Lulu and Maxie or you could help me at the bar?" 

"You can work at the bar?"

"Trust me, I will not be drinking. Surprisingly when I'm nervous, I don't drink. And it is only until we find someone else"

"Okay, I'll serve anyplace you wish"

"Thanks, Spin"

She tied her black apron around her waist and threw him one.

"You know I'm nervous, well a mix of scared, nervous, and anxious"

"You have no reason to be, Fair Alex. You will do swell. Everyone will be wanting to come here"

"You're just saying that"

"No, I couldn't be more serious"

"Thanks for being honest with me. _At least someone is_", Alex muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

Someone came in the door.

"Hey Carly!"  
"Hi guys" 

"Valkyrie, you are glowing"  
"Thank you, Spinelli"

"People can actually tell you are preggers now! You are almost big as a house"

"Yeah, just four more months"

"Did you find out if it was a boy or girl?" 

"Me and Jax want it to be a surprise"

"That's nice"

"How are things here?"

"Great. The booze is here, Mike has all the food in the back, The band should be here in a few, and people should be rolling in soon"

"What entertainment did you guys get?", asked Spinelli.

"Alex got this indie band", said Carly, as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Cool"

"Yeah, they are awesome!" 

"Tonight is going to be awesome!", said Carly.

_And full of surprises..._

The night was chaotic to say the least. Almost everyone in town was there. From Nikolas Cassadine to Mac Scorpio, even the Quartermaines showed up for awhile. Alex was in awe. Well, she was more busy talking to Cooper than seeing who was there.

"So Cadet. When are you going to grow some balls and ask me out?"

Coop chuckled.

"Well, you are forward aren't you?"

"Surprised"

"No, not really"

They both laughed.

"Well we have been playing this flirting game as long as I have been here. I'm not surprised we haven't had sex yet"

"I like to take things slow ever since my last relationship"

"Yeah,with Maxie"

Alex looked at Maxie, who was making conversation with Spinelli. Who knew they were close?

"So Allie, it takes two to go on a date. Why haven't you asked me?"

"I don't ask people out. They ask me and what did you call me?"

"Allie. Do you like it?"

"It's cute. We will have to think about it"

"Okay. What do you mean we?"

"Me and You on our future date that you have yet to ask me on"

"I'm off on..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh hey Robin"

"Can we talk?"

Alex looked at Coop.

"Sure"

She walked over to Robin at the other end of the bar.

"So what's up?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, he won't be going anywhere"

She winked at Coop who smiled back.

"He's cute"

"Yes, he is. But did you want to talk about something?"

"Oh yeah" 

"Okay..."  
"I want to be friends"

"Okay"

Alex didn't see that coming.

"I want to get to know you. Because we are going to be neighbors and we will kind of be family."

"How's that going anyway. The moving."

"Good. But I noticed that you have not really said anything about Jason helping me"

"No offense, but I really don't care about my dad's personal life. As long as you aren't some drug addict hooker, I'm fine"

"If this is a problem for you.."

"What?"

"Your dad being the father of my baby"

"I think it's great. But really it isn't like Jason talks to me about anything or even consults me about anything"

Alex looked over to where Elizabeth and Lucky were sitting with Nikolas and Emily. Lucky looked drunk and keep on looking at Sam in the corner. Nikolas and Emily seemed to be enjoying themselves and Elizabeth looked bored out of her mind and annoyed at her husband for no reason.

"Oh well, I want to get to know you. I'm not saying we have to be best friends and make charm bracelets or anything. I just want things not to be awkward."

"Okay, I'm Alex Morgan, 19, turning 20 in June, O+ blood, likes hot guys, beaches, and alcohol, dislikes blood,liars, and Miley Cyrus"

"Okay"

"Are we done here? Or do we have to paint each other's nails now?"

"It's okay. Talk later?"

"Sure, now lemme find my guy"

Alex went back to original spot and didn't find Coop. She glanced around the room and he wasn't there. Then she noticed under his coaster a note.

_Allie,_

_Had to go into work. Be back later. _

_Maybe we can talk about that date._

_-Cadet_

Alex smiled. A guy took Cooper's place at the bar.

"Hey Hayes. Long time no see"

"Yeah, I've been busy"

"Busy with Loo Loo?"

"Yep, but that is over now"

"What? Why? 

"She dumped me for that Zacchara kid. Well, not really for him, but I know it. She said she 'needed space'"

"Ouch. Sorry Hayes"

"Her loss right"

"Yeah, I bet that Zacchara isn't as cool as you"

"Mm, You met him yet?" 

"No"

"I guess he has been hiding low since what happened with his family"

"Yeah"

"So is that a love note from Coop?"

"What? That is none of your business" 

Alex popped the note in the trash.

"Mm, I'm your best friend"

"Whatever"

"I should know about your love life"

"Well, you know it is lacking"

"I haven't seen you in three years!"

"Yeah, you know what my love life was like three years ago"  
"Um yeah, we should really talk about what happened"

"Uh no. Especially not now. Too much drama is going on in my life"

"You should have time for our drama"

"Yeah, seriously I don't want to talk about it"  
"Why did you leave?"

"I had to go home"  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Really, I don't want to talk about it!"

"He doesn't deserve you"

"What? Who?"

"Coop"  
"You're supposed to be his friend. Just because your love life is a mess. That doesn't mean you can dictate mine"

"You know I missed you a lot. You didn't call or write or anything"

"It's a two way street and seriously, you thought I was going to after what happened"

"It wasn't bad. Amazing actually"

"It was a mistake"

Logan scoffed.

"You don't mean that"

"Well, you don't know me like you did those years ago. Okay, I have changed and I am sure you have too"

"I still know you and I always will. And that night will always be the greatest night of my life"

"It was the worst for me"

"You don't mean that either"

"You wouldn't be talking about it if Lulu didn't dump your sorry ass"

"I'm going to go before we say something we both regret"

"Yeah, you should leave"

Logan got up from his bar stool and left the club.

After the Cellar closed, Alex went up to Kelly's. She decided to clean up there. She was delaying going home actually and was bored out of her mind. Unsurprisingly, Jason didn't show. Surprisingly, Coop didn't return. Spinelli went with Maxie somewhere to 'talk'. Mike was going in and out. The door chimed.

Expecting it to Mike, Alex said, "You can go home now. I'm fine!"

"Um"

Alex looked up. It was Elizabeth.

"Oh sorry, thought you were someone else"

"Yeah, Have you seen Lucky?"

"Nope, well, I haven't been looking for him."

"Okay, Can I wait here?"

"Uh sure"

"I would wait in the car, but of course he has the keys"

"It's okay"

Elizabeth's phone rang.

"That must be him"

"Ah, no such luck. It's my Grams"

She answered.

"Hey Grams. How the boys?"

Elizabeth got up and made her way to the other side of the restaurant. As she did that, someone came in and went to sit at the bar. The guy was in a black tee shirt and jeans and had a hat on his head.

"Um, we aren't open really"

"It's okay. I live here now"

The voice was familiar.

"Do I know you?"

The guy looked up.

"Uh yeah, you're Alex right?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Yep"

He took off his hat.

"So Johnny, do you need anything?"

"Uh. Can I have some of that coffee?" 

"Drinking coffee this late?", she said as she poured him a cup.

"It's routine"  
"I drink it late too"

They smiled.

"So you and Lulu?" 

She passed him his cup. Johnny's smile quickly faded.

"Huh?"  
"Her and Logan broke up"

"Okay, why do I want to know this?"

He handed her some money.

"It's okay"

He put in back in his pocket.

"Well because when I first met you, I saw you with her. But I don't think you have a chance. She is apparently hung up on that Zacchara guy"

"Uh, yeah"

"It's a shame though"

"What?", asked Johnny, as he sipped his coffee.

"I thought we could've had fun together"

Alex leaned in and Johnny leaned too.

"What kind of fun?"

Johnny flashed her a smile.

"Show me your room and you can find out"

Alex went to the stairs and waited. Johnny got up and grabbed her hand. She followed him upstairs.

"So Johnny"

"yeah"

He kissed her again and began to unbutton her top.

"What are your hobbies?"

She struggled to pull his shirt up. They broke away for Johnny could open the door.

"Aw must have left it unlocked"

They continued kissing. Johnny's shirt hit the floor as he switched on the light.

"**God!**"

Alex screamed.

Jason bolted into Kelly's. Work took longer than planned. He was anxious to confront Alex. He looked around and no one was there. He looked to the right of him and saw a petite brunette at a table.

"Uh hey"

"Hi Jason"

"Um, Elizabeth. Do you know where Alex is?"

"Not at the moment"

She stood up.

"Well, I guess I should tell you"  
"What?", asked Elizabeth with concern.

"I think she knows"  
"About Jake?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Internet. Are you sure you don't know where she is?"

"I was on the phone, but some guy came in here and she was talking to him and they went upstairs. I think"

"Okay, do you know for sure?"

"No"

"The guy. Who was he?"

"Couldn't tell"

They jumped when they heard a loud scream.

"That's her"

Elizabeth and Jason ran up the stairs to the scream.

They turned the corner to an open room and saw a couple in bed. They heard a voice.

"Oh my god. My eyes!"

They looked in.

"Lucky!", yelled Elizabeth.

Lucky and Sam were scrambling to put their clothes on. Elizabeth and Jason entered the room. Jason looked behind the door.

"What the hell"

Johnny, with someone hiding behind him, made his way from behind the door.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Don't you move", said the figure.

"Alex?"

Alex got from behind Johnny, still buttoning her shirt.

"Hey Dad. This is so embarrassing. Since we haven't had the sex talk and all"

"Dad?",asked Johnny as he went to pick up his shirt from the floor. But Jason grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"DAD!"

"Zacchara, what the hell did you do to her?"  
"Zacchara?",asked Alex.

"Alex, this is Johnny Zacchara"

"What the hell Johnny! We were talking about you! But you didn't say it was you!" 

"I'm not the best company after what happened with my dad. Why are you calling Morgan dad?"

"He is my dad"

"This is just great"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Jason, let go of him!", said Alex.

"Why? He took advantage of you" 

"No, he didn't. I'm the one who wanted to sleep with him, okay. I'm the one who said let's go to your room. We didn't do anything. Well we didn't get a chance too because well, you see someone's occupying the bed at the moment"

Jason let go of Johnny. He put his shirt on.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with him"

"Who the hell are you to dictate who I sleep with? In this town, it doesn't seem like it's a big deal"

She looked at Lucky,Sam, and Elizabeth having their own conversation.

"I'm your father. Zacchara is bad news"

"Don't talk about me when I'm in the room. I'mma leave anyway"

"No, Johnny. You stay."

Johnny looked at her.

"Please"

Alex smiled at him.

"Okay"

He returned the gesture and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Dad, he isn't bad at all. He is a really great guy"

"You didn't even know his last name!"

They didn't notice that Lucky,Sam, and Elizabeth were now listening in on their conversation.

"Whatever. He's just like you and you know it"

"What?"  
"You know what they say girls sleep with guys like their fathers. And by the way, Johnny is a greater guy than you will ever be"

"Why are you saying that?"  
"Because you won't even claim your own kid!"

Everyone got quiet.

"Come on Johnny"

Alex grabbed his hand and walked out the room.

"What was that supposed to mean?", asked Lucky.

**Any Questions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**THEN REVIEW!!**

_**Next Chapter:**** The confrontation you have been waiting for.**_


End file.
